FROOT
Froot is the third studio album by Welsh singer and songwriter Marina Diamandis, professionally known as Marina and the Diamonds. It was originally scheduled to be released on 3 April 2015 by Neon Gold Records and Atlantic Records, although it was ultimately released on 13 March 2015 in reaction to unauthorised Internet leaks. Written entirely by Diamandis, she collaborated with David Kosten for production. Musically, Froot is primarily a pop record with elements of dream pop, synth-pop, indie pop and indie rock. Music critics commended its cohesive production and further applauded Diamandis for her vocal delivery. A critical success, it appeared on several critics' year-end lists in 2015. The record debuted at number 10 on the UK Albums Chart with first-week sales of 10,411 copies. It also became her first top 10 album in the United States, debuting at number eight on the Billboard 200 chart after selling 46,000 units. The "Froot of the Month" campaign saw seven songs ("Froot", "Happy", "Immortal", "I'm A Ruin", "Forget", "Gold" and "Blue") released on a monthly basis in anticipation of the record. Froot has been promoted through a series of festival performances during the spring and summer; Diamandis toured internationally with the accompanying Neon Nature Tour, with performances scheduled in North America, Europe and South America between October 2015 and March 2016. Tracklist #Happy #Froot #I'm A Ruin #Blue #Forget #Gold #Can't Pin Me Down #Solitaire #Better Than That #Weeds #Savages #Immortal Outtakes #I'm Not Hungry Anymore #True Colours Misc * Acoustics Album Cover Art FrootAlbum.jpeg|Cover Froot Album Cover Shoot 1.jpg|Untagged cover Froot Album Cover Shoot 3.png|Out-take Froot Album Cover Shoot 5.png|Lyric booklet photo Froot Album Cover Shoot 6.jpg|Out-take Froot-Tracklist.jpg|Tracklist Single Cover Art "Froot" is a song by Welsh singer Marina Diamandis, known professionally as Marina and the Diamonds. It was released for streaming on 10 October 2014, to coincide with the singer's birthday, and later received a full digital release as the lead single from her third studio album, FROOT. Diamandis premiered the single on YouTube. FROOT(song).png|Photography by Charlotte Rutherford|link=https://marina.fandom.com/wiki/File:FROO Froot-Photo.jpg|Photography by Charlotte Rutherford|link=https://marina.fandom.com/wiki/File:Froo FROOT Shoot 2.jpg|Photography by Charlotte Rutherford|link=https://marina.fandom.com/wiki/File:FROOT_ FROOT Shoot 3.jpg|Photography by Charlotte Rutherford|link=https://marina.fandom.com/wiki/File:FROOT_ FROOT Shoot 5.jpg|Photography by Charlotte Rutherford|link=https://marina.fandom.com/wiki/File:FROOT_ Fanmade Cover Art FrootAlt1-0.png|Made by @JoeWMay Froot-MGM.png|Made by Mr. Gabriel Marques ND3xmKg.png|Made by @lindsaytvtweets on Twitter AnmxPqH.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net aNmPcVK.jpg|Made by R.I.P. on DiamondGarden.net OJXJ3dg.jpg|Made by R.I.P. on DiamondGarden.net QReSIx1.jpg|Made by R.I.P. on DiamondGarden.net 0Gc5zoI.jpg|Made by imalex on DiamondGarden.net marina_and_the_diamonds___froot_by_colourcrayon-d82a1oo.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-13 at 13.07.38.png|Made by ughdiamandis on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-13 at 13.09.10.png|Made by trailerparkcola on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_inline_nd9ct73MRv1qlppbl.jpg|Made by Noahunty on DiamondGarden.net 34zy6jd.jpg|Made by guiltyjewels on DiamondGarden.net rw52q1.jpg|Made by guiltyjewels on DiamondGarden.net ZMCSDFG.jpg|Made by FROOT on DiamondGarden.net froot_simple_v1_by_colourcrayon-d82iyuf.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net R8s72Qx.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net QdfwRHF.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net 996uZ2f.jpg|Made by Lorde on DiamondGarden.net pYIazS2.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net Dtj2JiB.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nej04qFgfX1tl80hwo1_500.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_neker2y6LP1tl80hwo1_500.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_neker2y6LP1tl80hwo2_400.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_neker2y6LP1tl80hwo3_400.jpg|Made by autumnillbegone on DiamondGarden.net akvqjr.jpg|Made by Joey on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nf31a2HW0Z1u0ccqoo1_500.png|Made by Solitaire on DiamondGarden.net IVc8kMV.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net RTWXeIr.png|Made by Chain Reaction on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-13 at 13.45.58.png|Made by thiagoLN on DiamondGarden.net froot__electra_heart_style__by_dearlybeloveddiamond-dc9ef97.jpg|Made by dearlybeloveddiamond on DiamondGarden.net C8fmg1T.jpg|Made by Royal on DiamondGarden.net KOKuPZC.png|Made by TheLastDancer on DiamondGarden.net ZlsJZdM (1).png|Made by outrae on DiamondGarden.net yqbROSE.jpg|Made by Lorde on DiamondGarden.net 1fHQbUF.jpg|Made by Marinas Diamond on DiamondGarden.net XVsJwt9.jpg|Made by wraith on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_nh9ku9XPM51sh1ao2o1_1280.jpg|Made by Joey on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-14 at 17.40.07.png|Made by ughdiamandis on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-14 at 17.40.31.png|Made by ughdiamandis on DiamondGarden.net 2ltliq0.jpg|Made by ULTRAVIOLENCE on DiamondGarden.net eraZDil.jpg|Made by the common cold on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-14 at 18.06.25.png|Made by Mannykins on DiamondGarden.net Froot-marina.png|Made by @JoeWMay FrootAlt1.png|Made by @JoeWMay FrootAlt2.png|Made by @JoeWMay xvFEFPz.png|Made by TheLastDancer on DiamondGarden.net froot2_by_colourcrayon-d8fzhqf.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net Zegj1lE.png|Made by Trollina on DiamondGarden.net aO5GWrW.jpg|Made by Lorde on DiamondGarden.net cYVa4R9.jpg|Made by MarryTheSequins on DiamondGarden.net 302rkf5.jpg|Made by unapologeticpeacock on DiamondGarden.net Ux7KcEA.jpg|Made by Jackson on DiamondGarden.net QtJdGZu.jpg|Made by like weeee-heeeeds on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-15 at 13.17.50.png|Made by Mags on DiamondGarden.net JnOEybA.png|Made by The Last Dancer on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_njksj0ji3X1u6jc8wo1_1280.png|Made by solitairesavages on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_njksj0ji3X1u6jc8wo2_1280.jpg|Made by solitairesavages on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_njksj0ji3X1u6jc8wo3_1280.jpg|Made by solitairesavages on DiamondGarden.net vjYsP6d.png|Made by thepianoknows on DiamondGarden.net dVUQqZd.png|Made by Merna and the No One Asked on DiamondGarden.net 9OjMh7e.png|Made by Merna and the No One Asked on DiamondGarden.net W05VbH6.png|Made by manyofhorror on DiamondGarden.net i30f12H.png|Made by manyofhorror on DiamondGarden.net UHwKVuw.jpg|Made by manyofhorror on DiamondGarden.net HjjfBKk.png|Made by DailyMATD on DiamondGarden.net ClItMXwz_o.jpg|Made by PINEAPPLE on DiamondGarden.net tumblr_inline_nkfsz9w66k1t3934o.png|Made by thepianoknows on DiamondGarden.net eMu2NNmU_o.png|Made by thiagoLN on DiamondGarden.net 74FlTcL6_o.png|Made by thiagoLN on DiamondGarden.net s2cxmh.png|Made by Rush on DiamondGarden.net sQuhykK.png|Made by The Last Dancer on DiamondGarden.net Screenshot 2019-03-15 at 14.18.00.png|Made by Kaleb on DiamondGarden.net 2njh4ia.jpg|Made by FrootFuckery on DiamondGarden.net Fanmade Lyric Booklet froot_spread01.png froot_spread02.png froot_spread03.png froot_spread04.png froot_spread05.png froot_spread06.png froot_spread07.png froot_spread08.png froot_spread09.png froot_spread010.png froot_spread011.png froot_spread012.png